


【珉佑】对A要不要

by sanbuzheng96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom, 珉佑
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbuzheng96/pseuds/sanbuzheng96





	【珉佑】对A要不要

*ABO的AA炮友设定 Alpha奎搞Alpha圆 不是传统AO恋  
*觉得雷不喜欢可以叉 别骂珉佑  
*第一次写这种设定我也好紧张！

 

完蛋，回归期跟易感期①撞在一起，金珉奎很不好过，缺觉冒火头昏脑涨，差点睡过没时间洗头只能随便抓一顶针织帽套上出门，他费力地拢着信息素满脸的“莫挨老子”，幸好这是今天跑的最后一个行程了。

刚上车，避开Omega队友往角落坐好，为了不波及无辜金珉奎今天穿了很重的檀香古龙水，掏出手机点开Kakaotalk，最新一条还是全圆佑昨晚莫名其妙发来【星巴克美式咖啡使用券】，这人突然关心自己，感动之余又有点惊讶。毕竟他俩从分化后第一个易感期就滚上了床，除了生日最记得例时打炮的日子，他被同为Alpha的性伴侣安慰：“看你好像很累的样子辛苦了吧拿去喝”，明知故问，分明是挑衅也是在调情。

金珉奎皱眉打下一行字：“行程结束了要等我。”

等你干嘛，等你干吗。

全圆佑暗自腹诽白眼一翻，虽然在床上挺爽的，但大多时候他都受不了金珉奎臭屁霸道，这种对Omega起效的命令只会激起Alpha的好战欲，就像第一次金珉奎直勾勾喘着气对自己说“把腿打开”的时候，全圆佑仗着小时候学过几天合气道，一边放出强烈的信息素一边拒绝认命自己才是被操的那一个。录双人采访的时候也是，“少闯点祸”“少打游戏”一边营业微笑一边互相拆台，但有第三个人说对方什么不好，这俩Alpha就又一致对外绝不帮腔了，彼此的账早算不清。

好巧不巧，今天签售安排的位置，他俩紧挨着坐一起，全圆佑看了看另一边只剩墙壁，叹了口气，扭过头抬手捂住口型跟金珉奎咬耳朵：“把你的味道收一收，我快被熏死了。”如果换成Omega可能会被诱导发情，全圆佑却只想发脾气，Alpha之间本能地排斥着，碍于公共场合只好忍着。结果呢，变本加厉，金珉奎伸出指尖轻轻捋他刘海，金珉奎笨拙地给他戴贝雷帽，金珉奎还突发奇想找他一起比哈特，这王八蛋，不知道我对他的信息素有多熟悉吗，心下是咬牙切齿的，手上却拿着笔回答粉丝Good to me最喜欢的part是珉奎的，“为什么？因为珉奎（在旁边）自己这么说啊…”哼，敷衍打发右边一直自cue的人全圆佑最拿手。

人饿过头反而知觉失灵会不那么饿了，金珉奎一边惦记着左边的人一边给自己反反复复洗脑，但是食欲不比性欲，易感期嗅到全圆佑的气味，就像拿燃着的烟在戒烟者鼻子前面晃，他背上早就憋出虚汗下体也是充血火热。一熬到签售结束他就拽着全圆佑的手腕跟队长：“哥，我们没什么食欲就不去聚餐了。”哪是没有食欲，金珉奎现在只想把人生吞活剥拆吃入腹。

刚合上家门场面就剑拔弩张起来，金珉奎不再克制自己卷着醇厚的红酒香就压上来，全圆佑没站稳被抵在门上，像满满一盏红酒泼了一身，还没来得及数落方才因为心急，自己手腕都被眼前失控的Alpha抓红，现在第二次陷入被动，他噌地一下恼火了，放出不甘示弱的苦橙信息素抽醒男人，一抹清苦冷冽反扑了那甘甜温润，两股势力不相上下，全圆佑心知耗下去只会自损八百，抓着金珉奎的衣领仰头先渡给他一个吻，舌尖是酸涩的，掠过喉头又有回甘，明明两个人里里外外都相冲，金珉奎却得到解药一般，发红的眼慢慢清亮起来，回过神争着嘴上的主动权，不准他躲避后逃，他们互相侵略，呼吸满是辛辣，谁能想到哥哥也会情动，粉丝都爱他禁欲自律，我却偏要他做爱救人。“哥要给我上哦。”金珉奎捞起怀里的人往卧室走。

牢记搞Alpha不能蛮干，这是他们血与泪的教训。身体构造的不同，Alpha不像Omega能自动分泌足量体液润滑，穴道很紧致也不能自如出入，最重要的是两个Alpha无法完成彻底标记，全圆佑作为被上的那个A，也疑惑过凭什么要这样忤逆自然，但实践出真知，爽过一次就还想再试试。

但是金珉奎现在就想蛮干，把人按在床上没几分钟，上衣裤子就脱了个遍，像只捕猎得手的小兽，只顾着征服胜利的雀跃，全圆佑被亲得迷糊倏然屁股一凉，条件反射抬脚就踹，反钳着脖子拦住金珉奎：“还有本事不做前戏，你有本事别发情啊。”说着还要给金珉奎后颈的腺体一下，真是色字头上一把刀，“做做做做，圆圆别气…”求生欲让金珉奎赶紧哄着人认错，窸窸窣窣摸出枕头底下的润滑剂，手忙脚乱挤了一团在掌心揉化，又伸向全圆佑揉化他的屁股。很瘦，臀瓣不丰满甚至尾椎骨还硌手，但正因为没有什么臀肉庇护，全圆佑的后面会更加敏感。被扩张的痛感也是同等加倍，金珉奎耐着性子收敛着红酒味，怕两人信息素对撞伤到他，又俯身浅浅亲着身下的人，加一根手指就撩拨一下上颚，Alpha的身体诚实反抗异物进入，第三下全圆佑就蜷得夹紧了他的手：“好痛…不做了！找抑制剂来，我给你打两针。”

他可不是暂停播放按钮，金珉奎都悬几天了哪能半途而废，打十针也不行。狠着心骗他先放松不然抽不出来，另一只空着的手挠挠全圆佑的后颈，苦味褪了一半越来越浓的是橙的香甜，金珉奎趁他飘忽，旋着手指把一片干涩漾出湿意，有律动地戳弄朝深处搅，“还疼吗？”金珉奎啄吻他，舔他饱满娇嫩的下唇，“你开始出水了。”明明是色情的，语气却自豪得像采撷一棵果树之前称赞它的成熟。全圆佑嗯嗯答着，穴心隐隐作痒，他翘了一下屁股想躲，金珉奎就越往里按压出水沫声。“啊啊你停…别捅那里…”体内那块软肉被来回怼过，全圆佑瞬间就软塌了腰，脸要靠不靠偏在金珉奎的胸肌上，不成节奏的热气滚滚落在乳头，勾得金珉奎忍不住低喘一声，胯下一提换成分身插进去。

接着就是全圆佑的呜咽叫骂，掺着不知道谁的咚咚咚心跳，空气中也全是对方的味道，他觉得自己是浮着的苦橙找不到重心，被泡在红酒桶里水平线将将漫到喉咙，金珉奎抱拢他修长笔直的腿盘在自己腰上，从腿根摸到小腿肚恨不得再从背后打个结。“我要动了，圆圆别怕。”但是金珉奎在说之前就贪婪地干了起来，他太想要他了，在看到全圆佑那套环扣和锁链打歌服的时候，看到他进后台解开领巾敞开一字锁骨的时候，甚至合照他不知何意趴在忙内翘二郎腿的皮鞋上的时候，金珉奎早就想干透他了。原来龟头是Alpha的武器吗，他终于撬掉全圆佑最后的抵触，哥哥在他床上尝到禁果，开拓好的甬道是天堂的阶，“啊……珉奎啊…珉奎再快一点。”手用力抓着他肩膀，不然会坠落到什么地方，全圆佑以前说，金珉奎是只听自己话的奴隶，几年过去真心瞬息万变，但现在踏实有力的快幅频率，又带他们回去那个上下铺的小床。金珉奎看见他餍足的笑，像极了一只醉酒的小猫，是自己的红酒把全圆佑酿熟的，他亲亲哥哥皱起的鼻子，继续来回顶出一阵阵呻吟。

“圆佑，你明天得穿长裤。”又是发号施令一般，金珉奎不打商量捉住他纤细的脚踝折下去，顺着劲儿让膝盖往外掰，肠道被迫撑开把金珉奎吃得更深，“我还得盯着，你脚踝上都是我们做爱留的印。”一边假意解释手下的力道一边加重，他被穴心吸到得意忘形，忘记全圆佑的精怪和锐利，忘记苦橙并不是炼糖的调味品，直到一丝丝像植物荆棘的凉意灌进他右肩。操，全圆佑货真价实在他的Alpha腺体上咬了一口，注入信息素不能标记也不能相融，但足以惊醒金珉奎：看，你的小猫也有獠牙。

被偷袭了一口的金珉奎，闭上眼就是一片明亮的橙色，比阳光还干净，像云层包裹他，着色稍浓的那一朵让他想起自己染过的夸张橙发，那段时间全圆佑总盯着自己笑，夏天一出汗头发还掉色，哥哥也不帮忙擦，一做爱床上都是橙色，仿佛那个夏天都属于全圆佑。他们的情债又怎么算得清呢，还是当炮友最活在当下，金珉奎不管全圆佑明不明白，身子一正坐把人扶好骑在自己上面，“不行…太深…”他狡黠的猫咪委屈地打颤，一时没缓过体位的调换。“啊啊慢点…！”金珉奎连忙去贴他前胸，把人揽进宽阔的怀里，他太瘦了，像春天第一枝绿柳，欣欣然冒出头有点畏手畏脚。金珉奎顺着腰窝向上摸到他后背突出的蝴蝶骨：“圆佑是1996年7月17日从天空掉下来的星星对吗？”这个姿势太要命了，又痛又爽，金珉奎在他耳边发问，他根本张不开口，因为不知道该喊要还是不要。“哥其实是天使，这是对翅膀呢。”金珉奎又替他答了，手又游回腰间带着人插得更里面去。

全圆佑被钉到快要高潮，突然意识到他想干什么：“你疯了吗？！”但是已经晚了。是的，金珉奎在找他退化的生殖腔口，虽然Alpha的生殖腔早就失去了它的功能，无法打开但并没完全消失掉。两人呼吸变粗变快，信息素交缠着都快炸成粉末，金珉奎咬住全圆佑的乳尖，细碎轻磨，直把人逼出了泣音。“是这里吗？你又在吸我了。”金珉奎含着乳珠含糊问道，往那个神秘的口子直蹭过去，全圆佑激起一串战栗直接射了一股，“是啊但是……为什么会……不行了不要了金珉奎…！”他们从没做到这样深过，被堪堪刮过形同虚设的生殖腔，全圆佑差点爽翻，简直要被操开了。“放心，我不会让哥给我生孩子的。”金珉奎还一本正经不依不饶继续撞他，强制延续的高潮感把全圆佑烧得全身发红，他底下早已经黏黏糊糊被干到淋漓流汁了，金珉奎却还想射给他。“珉奎…我好胀，我太满了…”他最亮的星星，他纯洁的天使，就这样软着嗓子不停叫他，没有了拒绝或跋扈，这种从属感对Alpha太过心动了，即使他们生理上再排斥情感还是忍不住靠近对方的不是吗？金珉奎闷哼一声，脸一侧虎牙咬上肩膀，他们又扯平了，他想。于是掐住全圆佑的窄腰，如愿以偿射在了最里面，在全圆佑被体内注入的酒醺得想倒下来时，金珉奎捧着他的脸缠绵亲吻，他尝到了橙子酒，猫猫这下真的醉了。

 

注①易感期：类似Omega的发情期，Alpha也有，表现是更容易被撩起充沛的性欲。  
完。

 

谢谢阅读，珉佑和珉佑er情人节快乐~  
要去爱别人也要爱自己！


End file.
